The Moon's Shadow
by Cloaked Protagonist
Summary: AU: After young Perseus has the domains of a believed to be faded immortal, the fates order an unlikely goddess to teach him to control his unwelcomed powers. Will Percy prevail or will his mortality be burned away.
1. Chapter 1

The Moon was dim in the sky and darkness threatened to swallow it whole. It is a quiet night on the island of Delos, only two ancient immortals were all that conversed during the twilight hours.

"My time grows near Aunt, we must find someone to hold my power so I may bind myself to the mortal realm," hurriedly exclaimed the pulsating immortal of the pair.

"Oh, dear niece, why can't you just accept your fate in the realm of the faded with your brother," trudged out the older titan.

"So you finally show your true colors and turn your back on me when I need you most, Rhea? Fine, I'll find a successor whether they want it or not," she said then teleported away.

"Fates have mercy on her."

 **Line Break**

"ARGH," Percy seemed to be frozen in time as his father was pounced upon by the largest wolf he had ever saw. It was pitch black and had red eyes that thirsted for blood. "Perseus, RUN!" was the last words he ever heard from his father before the wolf chomped down on his neck. Just like that Percy, at the tender age of 7, was an orphan.

"Grrr," came the deep growl from the hound which made Percy snap back into reality. He turned and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. As he ran he could hear the growls behind him growing nearer and nearer to him. Next thing he knows Percy trips over a fallen tree branch and closes his eyes. Accepting this cruel fate he thought was given to him. Oh how wrong could he be.

"DIE!" screamed the almost angelic voice of a women glowing silver. The way the light would dim then sharply brighten reminded young Perseus of a dying supernova. The glowing lady then sent out a wave of silver energy that turned the hound into a pile of golden dust.

"Who are-," Percy tried but was interrupted by the lady.

"Shh, I sense godly blood in you. Not my first choice, but your mortal body will hopefully not burn up from this." The women then began to chant in an ancient language and Percy could only register one thing. Pain. It started as a light burning in his right arm that quickly overwhelmed him and he slipped into the peaceful abyss of sleep.

 **Hey guys, it's Cloaked Protagonist here. Sorry for the shorter chapter but it is my first story so what did you expect? 'Shrugs shoulders" Tell me what you think. Longer chapters in the future. Flames welcome as long as they make sense. Check the poll to help me decide who to pair Percy with on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do sister? His fate keeps changing," asked an old lady who held a pink piece of yarn with silver veins throughout it.

"Yes sister, I've tried to cut the string but it won't work," said the second sister holding a pair of scissors.

"It seems that our mother has taken an interest in the young hero I suppose. We'll put him with an immortal to train him in the way of his powers," said the oldest of the trio.

"But who sister, no titan will train a mortal with powers to match their own?" asked the cutter.

"I have the perfect person in mind," she said with a devilish grin on her face.

 **Line Break**

"Phoebe Artemis, we the fates decree that you train this boy and protect him until he can control his powers. Do this or face our wrath," said the three sisters in unison. Artemis' eyes shot open and she wondered since when do gods dream. She stood up and grabbed her parka and her bow then did her morning stretches.

"Milady, thoust may want to come see this," frantically yelled her faithful lieutenant. She rushed out of her tent and was shocked with the sight of her hunters surrounding the boy from her dream.

"Stand down," she hurriedly said, fear showing in her eyes at the fates threat. "The fates have ordered us to train him."

"But milady, he is a _male_ ," spat out Phoebe, one of her oldest hunters.

"We have to train him, nobody said we couldn't have a little fun while that happens. First I must go to Olympus and speak with a certain goddess," she muttered the last part to herself then teleported away.

 **Line Break**

"APHRODITE," yelled Artemis," Get your ass in here right now."

"Hello Artemis, finally decided to give up that stupid oath of yours? I'd be happy to help," Aphrodite said enthusiastically.

"NO, I want to know why a son of yours has power to match a minor god and is randomly surging to the power of and elder Olympian?" she asked.

"What?" Aphrodite asked with a puzzled expression, "I've only had one son lately, and that is Perseus. He is one of the strongest children I have ever had, but he shouldn't be anywhere close to a god. Better yet an Olympian. What's he doing in your camp anyway? Has he already stolen the hearts of your huntresses? That's my boy."

"No he hasn't and it's none of your business why he is there. Leave my hunters alone or else," said Artemis angrily. She then teleported away.

 **Line Break**

Percy was understandably terrified when he woke up and gad an arrow knocked in his face. He did what any son of the love goddess would do. He peeped at the girl holding the offending weapon and asked, "Do you come here often?" This caused the hunter to become furious. Throwing her bow down in anger, she planned to strangle the boy with her bare hands. Percy began glowing brightly, his fear channeling power his body could barely contain and an explosion of light caught the group of hunters off-guard, temporarily blinding them and giving him a chance to run. After about to seconds the light began to flicker and a familiar burning returned.

At this point Artemis came back to quite an unusual sight. Her hunters stumbling around ungracefully and the boy screaming in pain, a silver light flickering rapidly from his body. "APOLLO, GET DOWN HERE NOW."

"What's up baby sis-woah," said the shocked sun god.

"Check on the boy, I'll ask my huntresses what happened here," said Artemis, "Zoe, report."

"The boy attacked us without warning after trying to flirt with Phoebe, milady. He exploded in a bright light disorienting us, but most have recovered by now."

"Artemis, get over here now," ordered Apollo in his rarely used serious voice. Artemis briskly walked over to him. "His body is burning up from the power in it. It's sapping my energy to keep him from combusting. The only way to save him is to give him a type of immortality. Like your hunters, but let him grow until he's 18."

"I will not give a boy my blessing, Apollo," Artemis said distastefully.

"I have saw visions of him from my oracle. He will play a key part in an upcoming war. Do it or he dies."

"Fine," Artemis then began to chant in ancient greek and the pulsating light dimmed off of Percy.

"Not again," Percy thought as the darkness engulfed him for the second time this week.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you put a block on the boys memories, Apollo?" Artemis curiously asked.

"The strain of all the pain both mentally and physically is too much for the kid to handle at that age. When he is 16 or deemed mentally capable to handle the strain, I will remove it. I've planted memories of the hunt finding him exhausted and destroying a cyclops that was chasing him. Now I need to know everything you do about him so I can come up with a more permanent solution to this spontaneous combustion thing, baby sis."

"Firstly, I AM OLDER APOLLO. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. Secondly, I know less than you do. The fates came to me in a vision and ordered me to train him in his powers. He's also supposed to play a big part in the upcoming war."

"War? That is... troubling news. My oracle hasn't given any prophecies lately and I haven't had any visions of a major war like I usually would. Have you told father of the boy yet?"

"Of course not, Apollo. He is paranoid to say at the least and would destroy the boy because of his power. He also refuses to believe that war is coming. Have you felt the shift in power? Something old and evil is rising and we're not as powerful as we used to be." Artemis said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll consult my oracle about this, goodbye Artemis." Apollo said then teleported away.

"Now what do we do with you," Artemis mused, turning to the sleeping Percy.

 **Line Break**

"Milady, he's waking up," said Atlanta, the hunt's best medic.

"Thank you, your dismissed," she bowed then left.

"Where am I?" asked a distraught Percy.

"Your in my camp. My name is Artemis."

"Like the Greek goddess? That's a pretty cool name. Mine's Perseus, but you can call me Percy."

"No, I AM the goddess. What do you know about Greek mythology?" Artemis inquired.

"My father was a professor of in at some important school and used to tell me stores before he-" Percy started, but his voice becoming distraught at the painful memories.

"Well that's good, those myths are real and you're the son of a goddess. Aphrodite, to be specific."

"Why wasn't she there to help me and my Dad when we were attacked by the one-eyed freak? I hate her and I hope I never see her," he said with rage building in his voice.

"Hush boy, gods and goddesses are forbidden from interfering in the lives of their children by ancient laws set by the fates themselves."

"But-,"

"Enough. We will start your training immediately. Go gather as many sturdy sticks and leaves as you can and bring them here. There is only 5 hours of daylight left and you have to make a shelter for the night."

Perch trudged off into the woods when all of a sudden a bright flash appeared and when it faded a black tent was there with a note. "Dear Percy, I know you are probably mad at me but take this tent to help the dear Arty's training. It's enchanted to be bigger on the inside on the inside like her hunters'.

"Might as well use it," Percy thought.

 **Line Break**

"Boy, have you- oh," Artemis began, "Where did you get this tent?"

"It was a gift from my mother," he said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Well since there's still some daylight left you have the rest of the night off. We start your training at dawn. Meet me at the armory, that's the biggest tent next to mine."

"Goodnight ma'am," Percy shouted to her retreating form.

"Whatever boy."

 **Line Break**

"Okay girl go hunting for breakfast. I will be training the boy," Artemis said, "Has anyone seen him?"

"I believe the _boy_ is still asleep, milady," replied a daughter of Athena.

"Thank you Shelby, I'll handle him. Dismissed." Artemis then proceeded to go to his distant tent and look at the sleeping Percy, "WAKE UP, YOU SLEPT IN!" she screamed loudly.

"Woah, wha-" Percy began but was stopped quickly by falling out of the bed and hitting his nose against the ground. "Ouch."

"As punishment you will be sharpening arrows later this afternoon. Now come, let's find you a suitable weapon," they then departed to the armory. When they entered the tent Percy couldn't believe the rows of weapons racks holding mostly bows, hunting knives, and quivers full of arrows could be in one small tent. "I'll find a bow suitable for you size while you pick out a weapon to use during close quarters combat. Go," Artemis ordered.

Percy went through feeling the different weapons but was struggling finding one that suited him. Daggers and knives seemed too unreliable on their own and spears were far too heavy towards the end for him to hold up. He even went as far as to try a pair of titanium chains that were used mainly for decorative purposes. Finally, he made it to the back where a single blade stood in it's own rack, covered in dust. It had a basic leather hilt with a black blade. What made it really special was the silver lines intricately running through it like veins. He gripped the hilt and was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue.

"Percy, it's your mother sweety," rang out a voice in his head, "this blade was forged as a joint project between Thanatos and Hephaestus for Artemis. It is made from stygian ice and lunar silver from Selene's essence itself. When Thanatos blessed the blade it made it to where it could siphon energy from anyone who the blade cut and give it to the wielder. Something went wrong though and the blade started draining energy from it's user too. This powered the blade but left the wielder too vulnerable to attack. If given enough power the blade would preform how it was intended but Artemis labeled it a lost cause and threw it away. Use it wisely, son," then the presence left. As he held the blade he began to glow and the burning sensation returned, with much less intensity than before. This caught Artemis' attention and she watched as the boy stood up and seemed to wield the blade unaffected by it's curse.

"How are you doing that boy? My strongest hunter can only wield that sword for a couple of minutes before passing out from exhaustion. Never mind, go put it in your tent. It'll be some time before you can wield it so hurry back and we'll work on your archery.

 **Line Break**

"You have to be the worst archer in this millennia. How did you manage to hit a honeycomb 30 feet behind you. We'll put that on hold for now. Since you want to learn sword play here's something a little bit more suitable for your size." She then handed Percy a plain silver xiphos. "We'll start off with you attacking me so I can see what needs to be worked on the most.

"This is so cool," Percy thought as he gripped his sword. "I'm totally gonna win this." Percy started things off with a quick slash towards Artemis' feet.

"Your slashes are quick but lack power and discipline. Pick your attacks carefully instead of wildly swinging, and put as much force as you can muster without losing your balance," Artemis taught. "Now let's see what your defense is like. The most important part of a battle is surviving long enough to pick a weakness in your opponent or let reinforcements arrive, don't let my attacks hit you or you will be hurt. It's as simple as that." Artemis then began to launch a slow series of strikes at the boy. "Your not using a shield boy, use your sword to deflect or parry the strikes away from yourself. Blocking takes more energy and you can be easily overwhelmed by a stronger opponent." She then threw a harder strike that Percy easily deflected away from himself. "At least your a quick learner boy. That's enough sparring for now. I want you to do 20 laps around camp to work on your endurance. After that I want you to do 200 sit-ups and 100 pushups. You'll do this six days a week until you are old enough and strong enough to train with your own sword. Oh and boy, don't forget to sharpen the arrows before tomorrow," she said with a cat-like grin.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Percy though.

 **So what did you think? Don't forget to vote for the pairing on the poll in my profile. This is Cloaked Protagonist, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Time Skip: 5 years later-Percy Pov**_

I'm so excited because today I finally get to start my real training. Over the past five years I have practically been on my own, other than Artemis. I managed to avoid most of the huntresses, waking up before sunrise to start my daily training routines and eating whatever scraps were left over from meals. Not the V.I.P. treatment by far, but I can't complain. Since I started training with Artemis we learned a couple of things. I'm stronger and faster than most demigods, but it seems that I didn't inherit any of my birth mothers gifts like charm speaking, but I do have this random silver glow that does random thing like make me even faster or sends out a shockwave thing that hurts others. Artemis and Apollo managed to seal most of these away because they were becoming a liability. The only thing I seem to manage to be able to control is a bright silver flash when I'm mad or frightened.

"Perseus, are you ready to meet your new sparring partner?" Artemis asked.

"Why aren't you going to train me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you need someone that can consistently train you and I am too busy with my duties. I've decided to put my lieutenant Zoe in charge of you sword play training for now. Me and Apollo has been talking and it is probably best if you keep you powers a secret. I have to go to Olympus now, she will be here any moment to train you." Artemis then teleported away.

"So much for goodbye," Percy mumbled lowly.

"Your lucky she's so nice to you. What did you do to get her to accept you boy?" said a hunter walking in my tent. She had long hair tied up in a braid and beautiful obsidian eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you to knock before entering? I could have been naked in here."

"I heard you talking to milady, now answer my question."

"I've saw her everyday almost for the past 5 years. I guess it's easier to be on somewhat friendly terms than to spend that much time hating one another."

"Okay, I can believe that. Just know, I'm not taking it easy on you just because she grew a soft spot. Grab your sword and meet me in the clearing you and milady usually practice. I want to see what you know. Bring whatever armor you want, you'll need it," she said with a smug tone then walked out.

 _ **3rd Person Pov**_

"I'll show her something, you don't just train with a goddess for 5 years and not learn a trick or two," he then grabbed his sword for the first time since he took it from the armory all those years back and put it on a sheath on his side and put the silver xiphos in a sheath on his back that the hilt faced downwards and it locked in where it didn't fall to the ground. He then put on his silver cloak that Artemis gave him for his twelfth birthday 2 months ago. He stepped outside and inhaled the cold November air, making his way toward the clearing. When he arrived Zoe look at his quite surprised of his attire but said nothing. She took a quick lunge with a celestial bronze blade that Percy rolled out the way. He then took his own sword and deflected the flurry of strikes that quickly followed. He stayed on the defensive trying to wear Zoe out, but quickly noticed that the seasoned hunter was far to experience for this to work. She jumped back and quickly drew her bow, firing off two quick arrows. "I though I was learning sword play?" Percy shouted annoyed.

"I need to test your limits boy, you must always be prepared for anything," she replied.

"Two can play at this game then," Percy said drawing his hidden sword from it's sheath and deflecting arrows away from himself. Zoe then pulled out a silver hunting knife, drawing her sword again, lunging forward once again. This time she attacked at full speed, slowly pushing Percy back. Percy began to panic, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Seeing an opportunity, he stepped into Zoe's guard giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Zoe became furious at this causing her to attack more furiously, and making more mistakes. Percy became overwhelmed once again, but began to notice that Zoe was over extending with her sword strikes in her anger. He sidestepped a jab and knocked the hilt of his sword into her sword hand's wrist, causing her to drop her blade. He put his blade to her throat just as he felt her knife at the small of his back.

"Well done Percy, maybe there's hope for you yet," came the distant praise of Artemis. "I'm disappointed that you let your anger get the best of you Zoe, he obviously wanted you to become sloppy so he could exploit your mistakes easier. You never even noticed in your rage that he had all his weight leaned forward, a simple pull would have took him off his feet. You both have much to learn from each other. Zoe, Percy can help you keep your emotions in check. Perseus, Zoe can help you improve your speed and agility even further than it is. So meet each of your new instructors. Zoe will teach Perseus in the mornings, while he will teach you at night. You both will also be sent to camp until you either manage to master your given skill, or work as a tightly knitted duo. You both will leave tomorrow. Zoe, you are dismissed. Inform the hunt where you will be for the upcoming period of time. Perseus, walk with me for a while.

"What do you need Lady Artemis?"

"I would like to attempt to help you with your powers. I have temporarily took the block off for right now. When you use your power, where do you feel it coming from?"

"It starts as a burning sensation in the palm of my hand, but it spreads throughout my body quickly after."

"Now Percy, I want you to focus on the burning in your palm and imagine a ball of energy in your hand." Percy's hand began to glow and sure enough, a silver ball of energy appeared. "Now try to channel the energy into your sword. It should be able to contain your extra power, preventing any unwanted usages. Now go get some rest. I will leave the seal off, but only practice this power in secret. If any other god or goddess discovers you using it they will report you to father or worst, try to make you their slave. I have faith that you will do great things one day. Goodnight Percy," she then teleported back to her chariot.

"She said goodnight," thought Percy. "I wonder what camp will be like. Goodnight Artemis... goodnight Zoe."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm making Zoe speak modern English because I'm lazy. Percy's pairing has been determined. It wasn't a choice on the poll, but the idea was too special too pass up. Comment, follow, and fav for cookies (::) (::) (::)**

It was one week into Percy's journey before he lost it.

 **Flashback**

"You'll never be as good as me boy, it doesn't matter what milady says. Our spar was a joke, I've been training for millennia and fought monsters you couldn't even imagine." Percy stayed silent, hoping Zoe would just drop it and focus on their journey. She was bound to attract monsters with how loud she was being. "Don't ignore me boy," she then pulled out her bow and fired a quick shot towards Percy's leg. It made contact and Percy began to feel an awful burning in his palm. The arrow in his leg disintegrated and the sun seemed to dim. Power coursed through Percy's body so furiously his senses dulled. Zoe, overwhelmed with the aura that he emitted dropped to her knees and began to pray to Artemis. It was almost like the power was worming it's way inside her head, making it difficult to think. The pain in Percy's arm spread to the base of his skull and the block Apollo placed on his memories struggled against the foreign power. With one last barrage the block broke and all the memories rushed back onto Percy. There was a bright silver flash and Percy disappeared. The last thing Zoe thought before unconsciousness came over her was, "What is he?"

 **Linebreak**

Artemis was quite surprised when she felt someone enter her chariot. Diana mentally called out to her, and she flashed in with her bow drawn. "Would you mind telling me who this is, Artemis?" asked Diana stepping aside, revealing a sleeping Percy.

"What is he doing there?" Artemis said, looking through the preteens memories. "I have to go check on Zoe, will you take care of the boy Diana? You can search my memories and catch up real quick.

Diana quickly went through her memories and look astonished, "I'm disappointed you treated a kid like this Artemis. He's been through more in his few years than some of your hunters. Go check on Zoe, I'll take care of him." Artemis then teleported away and Percy began to stir. When his eyes opened he was met with possibly the most beautiful sight he ever saw. There was a lady that resembled Artemis in the face, but had silver hair and quicksilver colored eyes. "Hello Percy, I'm Diana. A friend of Artemis. Do you know how you got here?"

"No, do you know how to get ahold of Apollo? I need to talk to him about some stuff," Percy said with tears coming to his eyes. He didn't know whether he was saddened by the memories, or the fact Apollo had kept the truth from him the whole time.

"I'm afraid that he can't be here right now. I'll ask Artemis to summon him when she gets back." she replied.

Percy and Diana fell into a comfortable silence for a while, just staring at the stars. "They're beautiful, ya know," Percy started, "All the stars in the sky. Free from harm, stress, all the dangers of our world. Me and my dad used to sneak to the top of our apartment building and count them until I would fall asleep. He would take me to my room and tuck me into bed and tell me that one day I'll be able to change my own stars. I always thought he would be there to teach me to shave and play sports and everything a dad normally would teach his son. Now I'll never be able to experience that feeling." Diana couldn't help but let her heart ache for the young boy next to her.

"Do you mind telling me what the silver glow on you is?" Diana asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but since Artemis kept secrets from me I can keep them from her too. It will be our little secret, promise?" asked Percy.

"Promise."

"Well I have this power that is really strong. It's kind of unpredictable though because I haven't been able to use it much. Artemis said if Zeus finds out about me, he would try to kill me from the power. I am getting better with it though. I'm able to send out a silver ball of energy that blasts away whatever it touches.

"What if I told you I know what kind of power you have and can help you control it better?" Diana asked.

"Really? You have to tell me. I'm tired of not knowing anything. It's always 'train this, and train that.' I need to know something. Please. I'll do anything," Percy pleaded.

"Anything?" Diana asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let me travel with you for a while. It's been a while since I left and I really enjoy your company." Diana said.

"Done, now tell me what you know."

"Well I'm not sure how it got there, but you have powers of the night in you. More specifically, the domain of the moon like Artemis. It seems Apollo blessed you as well, but his powers haven't developed yet it seems. Only time will tell I guess."

"Thank you so much, Diana," Percy then gave her a hug causing her to blush.

"Your welcome," she said. Holding Percy close so he didn't notice her blush.

 **Linebreak**

"Why did you do that Zoe? He could have easily disintegrated you if he truly wanted to. I can't believe that you would attack someone from behind when he has done no wrong. I taught you better than that. Return to the hunt, Percy will go to the camp alone and finish his training there."

"Tell him I'm sorry milady." Zoe mumbled.

"I will not, you will tell him if you ever see him again. Don't even bother doing it if you don't truly mean it either. Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS

'Now Artemis, would you care to explain why this demigod has the same aura as a major titan? Especially since he glows with the same power as our predecessor and feels like he could blow up at any moment,' Diana mentally asked Artemis. 'Honestly I'm a bit worried how he even got up here without our permission.'

'I knew I recognized that kind of energy!' exclaimed Artemis, 'Now it makes since why they asked me to train him. We're the only being other than maybe Apollo that could teach him how to control his power.'

'Slowdown, who asked you to train him?' Diana inquired.

'The fates,' she answered dismissively, 'How did he get her blessing anyway? Didn't she fade near three millennia ago?'

'It's much more than that, Artemis. There's only one way he could have that much power trying to escape his body. He has taken her domain and the godly and titanic energy is battling in his body. If he can't find a way to either balance the two or get rid of one of them, his body will disintegrate.' Diana said worriedly.

'Wait, how do you know so much about this? If I didn't know any better, I would say you've been working with the titans.'

'I still visit our dear mother and have the most wonderful conversations. Even Apollo comes to visit her sometimes. She's going to fade soon you know? She just doesn't get any sacrifices anymore since most people would pray to Hera for family related problems. Anyway, about three centuries back Krios tried to force his essence into a mortal so he could escape the pit. It sounds very familiar to what is happening now. If the fates want him alive, he must play a great part in the future. Possibly in the upcoming war.'

'I was thinking the same thing. What do we do now?' Artemis asked.

'We train him in his powers. His mother's will develop over time. While there is a big difference in godly and titanic power, our shared domain should be enough to at least help him keep from killing himself while he learns how to balance it out. I'll talk to you later, I need to wake him up before he accidently blows up the chariot.

Linebreak

"Ugh, why do I always feel like I was trampled by wild stags when I wake up?" Percy said.

"That can be arranged you know." Diana said with a smug grin on her face. Percy only registered a vaguely female voice as his body started to heat up and glow silver. Diana quickly tried to use her domain to calm down the intensifying moonlight, but to no avail. She then turned her attention to Percy and saw something that would haunt her for months. Percy was standing fairly normal, except his eyes were a vibrant silver and his voice wasn't his own.

"Hello little moon goddess," said a voice that was both male and female, "It seems my secret is out. Tell me, what is keeping me from jumping from this chariot and killing the boy? Thus preventing any chance you have at winning this war?"

"What do you mean? He isn't even the child of prophecy. We will beat Kronos with or without him. Plus if you kill him, you lose your only chance of returning from the realm of the faded," Diana played her trump card.

"While you are right there are forces that make Kronos look like child's play. I'll leave for now, but be warned, if the child loses his self to his inner titan too much, he will be lost forever. Goodbye Diana, I'll be seeing you soon when the stars are at war with themselves," and just like that Percy's everchanging eyes were back looking confused before the settled on me and turned a dull yellow color.

"Well that was weird," he said.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. It was like I was in my body, but I wasn't. Almost like I was watching television or something. What does she mean lose myself to my inner titan? It almost sounded like I could die or something from this.

"Okay, you might want to sit down for this," then she began to explain everything she knew.

* * *

Hey yall, it's me. 'Ducks behind bookshelf.' It's been a crazy while but I am back and I do plan on finishing this book. This is just a little teaser for what's to come in the future. Check the poll for the interesting stuff.

QOTD: Who would be your PJO bae and why?


	7. Chapter 7

**3rd POV:**

"So basically, I'm either going to master this thing inside me, which is ridiculous by the way, or I'm going to have my consciousness burned from my body and used as a puppet? Well at least that makes my whole decision on what to do easier," Percy joked.

"For the third time no, you will not be removed from your own body, just unable to control it. Although it would be funny to see you in a dress of Selene's choosing no doubt. Perhaps a purple spaghetti strap with silver trim and a pair of silver heels," Diana replied amused.

"I'm definitely going to sleep with one eye open for that comment," then Percy's mood took a turn for the worst when Artemis appeared in a flash of silver light. "What do you want? To take away my memories and lie to me again. I knew you didn't like me but why ruin my life then come to act like a mother to me. I could have handled it myself you know, memory block or not," he spat out venomously.

Artemis recoiled at the pure hatred in his voice. "We did it to protect you, Perseus. If you lost control you could have killed yourself or somebody else."

"Oh really?" he sarcastically said, "Cause I'm feeling quite a bit out of control now and your still alive," he said with the words dripping with power. "I wonder if you could take on your predecessor if she would come out to play," he left the threat hanging.

"You will not speak to me that way boy, I am a goddess and you are nothing compared to me." Artemis raged.

"So that's how it's going to be then? "he said, his voice sharply dropping to a whisper. "Then we'll see what you do without your weapon." Percy then focused on the burning feeling he was growing accustomed to and focused on getting as far away from Artemis as possible. Things didn't quite go as expected though when his aura suddenly lashed out and knocked her out of the chariot.

"Percy," Diana whispered quietly.

He then whipped around, and all anger left his face when he saw the sight in front of him. There Diana was, curled up in the corner sweating and seemingly struggling to breathe. His aura disappeared, and he immediately rushed over to her apologizing. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I thought that when I thought about getting away from Artemis it would just teleport me away like it did with Zoe. Are you o- "he was interrupted when she suddenly through her arms around him in a hug.

"I thought you gave her control. It was like you were somehow draining my power. I kept trying to use my powers, but you didn't even notice them hitting you. When you did… whatever that was to Artemis the same energy enveloped me and just kind of gave me the energy I used against you back," she then gave Percy a solid thump to the head, "and never use those powers again. They are too dangerous until we have some idea how to control them. I'll have to see what Minerva knows about this. I'm going to teleport you about a mile outside of the camp. When you get there tell Chiron you will be staying in cabin 8 and that you don't need the orientation. Zoe is already there waiting for you. Be safe and remember, don't use her powers." She then teleported Percy away, "Now it's time to see how much damage was done to dear Arty," then teleported away.

 **Linebreak**

 **Unknown POV:**

"His powers are developing much sooner than expected, we may have to our plans in motion sooner, master" said my most trusted general.

"All in due time, Eos. I've already taken measures to prevent the uprising of the Titans."

 _ **Ooh a hidden ally, or a mysterious enemy lurking in the shadows. Hey yall it's me, your humble host. Still really short chapters, but that is about to start changing.**_

 _ **QOTD: Should I start making my chapters 1K, 3K, or 5K?**_

 _ **Review your answers and what you thought of the chapter.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist, signing off.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**3** **rd** **POV:**

"Ugh," Artemis groaned, "what happened?"

"I believe a 12-year-old kicked your ass," Diana replied. "I kinda wish that I had a camera so you could see your expression as you flew off the chariot. It was pretty hilarious."

"Remind me to never get on his bad side"

"I think the black eye and crater you call a face is a good enough reminder, don't you?"

"Just help me back to the palace and get me some nectar."

 **Linebreak**

 **Percy POV:**

"Why couldn't she have just flashed me into the camp like a normal person," I complained to nobody in particular.

"Where's the fun in that, grouchy pants?" said a vaguely familiar voice inside my head.

"AHHH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed not expecting anyone to answer. "Who are you anyway?"

"It's me silly, the titan in your head that's going to take over your body one day," the voice said.

"Ugh Diana never told me a name. So, what should I call you, Bobby?" I replied sarcastically even though I was internally panicking trying to figure out what to do.

"There's no need to panic, you do know I can feel all your emotions, right? I am inside of your head. But enough of that, I am Selene, Titan of the moon. Although that's a loose title. I'm more of an embodiment of it." The newly dubbed Selene replied.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you acting so casual and dare I say, nice to me? Don't you want to eventually destroy my body, so you can return to your own?" I asked.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, young Perseus. I'm not simply trying to return from the pit, I'm trying to return from the realm of the faded. This is where deities go when they don't have enough worship and do not have the power to sustain a physical body by themselves. I don't necessarily have to take over your body, that would be a major inconvenience to us both as it would leave me vulnerable for a few days as I recover from the purging of your godly blood. What I need is a new vessel that can withstand my full power, which you can't at this point. If I did this, you would get to keep your body and we could go our separate ways. It could be another titan, goddess, or even a particularly strong magical weapon. I would prefer one of the formers though because I am not meant for hacking and slashing, Although, it would be interesting to see if I would use my own power, or siphon it off the wielder. Anyway, I'm not trying to kill you. If a certain goddess or two needs to think that though, who am I to stop them." She elaborated.

"Why did you choose me then If you knew that I would never be able to control it fully?" I asked.

"There is a war coming young one," she said, her tone turning dark much quicker than before, "Unfortunately you are in the middle of it. I have defied the fates enough denying my fate, but you might be able to hear it from Chiron or the oracle at camp. Speaking of camp, it's just past the next hill. We will talk again but go, the old horse is waiting on you and then you have to deal with Zoe," she said with what I imagine would be an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello there young one, my name is Chiron. May I ask how you found this place by yourself?" he asked.

"There was a voice inside my head that was leading me here the entire time," I quickly told the half-truth, "After my father…. left, it told me to come here. I woke up with this and a backpack of supplies and I've been avoiding the monsters since." I then showed him my silver xiphos, deciding against using my other blade in case that he would recognize it.

"What do you know about Greek mythology young one? And what is your name." Chiron asked seemingly unconvinced.

"Enough that if you stab a cyclops in the eye that it explodes into gold dust. Plus, my dad taught it at a school. He never told me why he hammered it into my brain so hard, but I guess I know now," my voice dripping with sadness. "And my name is Percy. I…. can't seem to remember my last name for some reason," another lie, but he doesn't need to know everything just yet.

"Well I'll just go fetch another camper to give you the tour then, just wait right here and some body will come to show you around." He then trotted away. Not soon after a girl who didn't look much older than me walked up. She had long black hair and was wearing some black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a green day t-shirt underneath.

"What's up short stuff?" she said, "My name is Thalia."

 _ **AND SCENE. So things are about to take a major turn from the books now. It is an AU for a reason. Here's some things to think on. "Is Selene being truthful? Why is Thalia here? Will Percy ever have McDonalds?" The world may never know... unless it's answered in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I am looking for a beta so if your interested, come hit me up.**_

 _ **QOTD: What PJO character would you bring with you to fight Artemis and Zoe? Percy might need your help. ;)**_

 ** _Responding to reviews from the last Chapter:_**

 ** _Death Fury- thanks for the advice. Probably gonna do 1.5Kish chapters so I don't burn myself out._**

 _ **williamjamsephillips- You'll just have to wait and see, this is not gonna be like any story you've read before. And thanks for the compliment.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist, signing off**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on The Moon's Shadow:**

"What's up short stuff?" she said, "My name is Thalia."

 **Now**

 **Percy POV:**

"Names Perseus, and I can't help it that your freakishly tall," I said," Are you the one giving me the tour?"

"Yep," she said popping the p. "Been here the last two years. Almost nobody knows it better."

 _Not another know it all,_ I thought. _Maybe I should try this another way._ "Son what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Nice try stud, might have worked if you didn't just insult me 30 seconds ago." She said trying to hide the blush on her face. _Percy-1, Thalia-0. Yes_. "So, either I can spend the next hour showing you around, or I can just pound you in the arena. Your choice." _Pound on me huh? She's got another thing coming._

"You're on. Let's make this a bit interesting, eh? Winner buys the loser lunch."

"Sounds like you win either way. Either I go on a date with you, or I practically pay you to go on a date with me. Oh well, a free meal isn't worth arguing about. Deal." We then shook on it. "The armory is that big building directly across from the arena. Go get what you need and meet me there in 15." She then walked off towards the cabins. I then made my way towards the armory to change into my cloak and armor. As I got there I pulled my cloak out of my bag only to discover that it was ripped to shreds and burnt at places.

"If it wasn't bad enough that I unintentionally attacked her, I destroyed her gift too. I'm in deep now." I then began to look for suitable armor. I ended up getting a cuirass that seemed to be old enough to have belonged to an actual hoplite. It didn't have any armored sleeves to restrict mobility, or any noticeable damage though. I then grabbed a small dagger and tucked it into my boot. Better safe than sorry. As I looked in the mirror I had to say I looked intimidating. My faded bronze chest piece, with black cargo pants lined with silver and black boots. My tattered cloak was clamped on my shoulder giving me a dangerous look to me. I made my way to the arena and saw Thalia, in full battle regalia, with a spear and is that medusa? Wow, I've got to get a shield like that. We got into a ready position and she began to circle me.

"Ready to lose so soon? You must be dying to buy me that dinner, Perseus," she taunted.

"In your dreams Thals. The heat must be getting to that pretty little head of yours," he said remembering one of the first thing Artemis taught him about combat.

 **Flashback**

"Okay Percy, when in a battle you must always keep a clear head and not let your emotions define you. Falling victims to your emotions leads to rash decisions, which are often fatal. This is also a double-edged sword, no pun intended. If you can throw off even a more experienced fighters emotion, they can make mistakes that you can and will use against them."

 **Flashback end**

Thalia's face reddened and she quickly lunged at me. I mainly stayed on the defensive to get a feel for her fighting and watch for a pattern. When I saw her offense was nearly impenetrable with that shield I decided to start fighting back. I deflected her spear and quickly drew my dagger from my boot. I rolled away from her shield bash and threw it at her. When she raised her shield to block it I saw my opportunity. She left her legs unprotected and I quickly gave he a shallow cut to her calf. She pushed me back with a swipe from her spear and resumed her defensive stance. I noticed she was leaning I parried her next strike, grabbing the shaft of her spear when I was struck in the chest by a bolt of lightning.

"Daughter of Zeus, huh. Well two can play the power game thunder butt." I then focused all of my power into my voice and used the power I got from Aphrodite, "Drop your spear and shield," I said, my voice laced with charmspeak. I walked over and put my xiphos to her neck. "Do you yield?"

"How did y-" she began before I moved my blade a little closer to her throat.

"Yield," I commanded a bit more roughly.

"I yield," she finally relented. At that moment a hologram of a dove appeared above my head and Chiron said.

"All hail Perseus, son of Aprodite."

 _ **Another chapter down**_

 _ **QOTD: What weapon would you use if you were a demigod? Also who would be your godly parent?**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist, signing off.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on The Moon's Shadow**

"Daughter of Zeus, huh. Well two can play the power game thunder butt." I then focused all of my power into my voice and used the power I got from Aphrodite, "Drop your spear and shield," I said, my voice laced with charmspeak. I walked over and put my xiphos to her neck. "Do you yield?"

"How did y-" she began before I moved my blade a little closer to her throat.

"Yield," I commanded a bit more roughly.

"I yield," she finally relented. At that moment a hologram of a dove appeared above my head and Chiron said.

"All hail Perseus, son of Aphrodite."

 **Now**

 **Percy POV:**

"Does this mean I have to wear makeup now? Because I'm definitely not cool with that," I joked.

"Everyone back to your activities. Dismissed," Chiron said to the gathered crowd. Slowly but surely everyone filtered out of the arena leaving only Thalia, Chiron, and I. "Now Perseus, we have much to discuss," he said, his face aging almost a millennium as he spoke, "but first Thalia will show you to the Aphrodite cabin."

"About that," I said suddenly nervous, "I was thinking about staying in the Artemis cabin for a while."

"Absolutely not. Only- "he started but was interrupted by a voice I was dreading to hear.

"My hunters can stay in my cabin. So, what's the problem then?" asked a stoic Artemis.

"What are you implying, Lady Artemis?" Chiron said bowing low and motioning for the other two to do the same. Thalia followed Chiron's lead quickly while I weighed my options of trying to run.

"I would thing the silver sword and destroyed silver cloak combo would at least somewhat give it away, Chiron. Maybe your age is finally starting to get to you, old man," Artemis said with amusement in her eyes.

"I… see. I suppose you will be showing him the way then? Thalia, you may return to your duties. Lady Artemis," he said bowing one last time and leaving with Thals in tow.

So, here's a quick update of what I'm feeling right now. First, very exposed. I now realize that it's only me and Artemis in this arena filled with random objects she could use to beat me senseless with. Second, I'm feeling panic because she's a freaking goddess for crying out loud. There's no way I could outrun her. Lastly, the absolute hopelessness of me trying to escape a confrontation. "I would like to start my apology by saying that you are the most wonderful and beautiful goddess that I have ever met." I tried to butter her up when suddenly, I was enveloped in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Perce," Artemis said. Maybe she hit her head on a rock or something when she took her fall. "Apollo and I had no right to take your memories and manipulate you like that. I can understand if you can't forgive me but at least give Apollo a chance. He hasn't even left his palace other than to do his duties. He doesn't even come to counsel meetings anymore. Hermes is starting to push me really hard to find out what happened, and I don't know how much more either of us can take," she said just putting everything out in the open.

"I can understand why you did it now, it was just a lot to take in all at once. I don't blame you or Apollo for anything. I should be the one apologizing to you, honestly. You know, for the whole 'throwing you out of your own chariot' thing."

"We can deal with that later, first you need to go to Apollo. Even I have no clue why he is taking it so hard. I knew he cared for you without even being around you, but not to this extent," she interrupted. Wow, I guess I will be taking my first trip to Olympus then. Uh oh.

"Hey, Arty? How am I supposed to go see Apollo if the King of Olympus that wants me dead is there?" I asked.

"When we get to Olympus I'm going to be masking your scent. No matter what happens you need to refrain from using your powers any. This will be difficult enough without any power surges from little miss titan in your body," she replied.

"Alright, I'll trust you then. To Apollo's we go," we then teleported away with the thoughts of the last conversation I had with Selene.

 _ **What's up with Apollo? Find out in the next chapter coming pretty soon. Also got a double update today because yall are awesome. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Here's a cookie for the troubles (::)**_

 _ **QOTD: If you were fighting a cyclops would you rather have heavy armor and a bow, or light armor and a spear?**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist, signing off.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on The Moon's Shadow**

"We can deal with that later, first you need to go to Apollo. Even I have no clue why he is taking it so hard. I knew he cared for you without even being around you, but not to this extent," she interrupted. Wow, I guess I will be taking my first trip to Olympus then. Uh oh.

"Hey, Arty? How am I supposed to go see Apollo if the King of Olympus that wants me dead is there?" I asked.

"When we get to Olympus I'm going to be masking your scent. No matter what happens you need to refrain from using your powers any. This will be difficult enough without any power surges from little miss titan in your body," she replied.

"Alright, I'll trust you then. To Apollo's we go," we then teleported away with the thoughts of the last conversation I had with Selene.

 **Now**

 **Percy POV:**

I've never been a very lucky person by any means. I mean from a young age I've had to live with a group of manhating teenagers. Let me repeat that, a young BOY living with huntresses who hate ALL male kind. Despite this I've still managed to keep going and not panic too much. The fates must really want that streak to end when Artemis flashed us in front of Apollo's palace and out walked the head honcho himself, Zeus.

"Father," Artemis greeted him curtly.

"Artemis," he nodded back, "may I ask what you are doing with a boy?" he asked. I'm trembling at this point, contemplating if I should try to make a run for it. I could always jump off the edge… scratch that idea. Then I would be in his domain with nowhere to go but down. Even if I did avoid being blasted to bits, I would just be a stain on the ground below.

"I found him harassing one of my hunters when I went to check on her at the camp. He's a descendent of Apollo so I figured I'd let him punish the boy appropriately." She lied smoothly.

"Hmm, well if it will get him out of this funk, go ahead. I just had to talk to him about missing the council meetings. He just doesn't seem to understand the word 'mandatory' that boy."

"I was hoping that seeing his grandson would help cheer him up too, Father. We really must be going then," he said.

"Farewell Artemis," Zeus said then flashed away, not giving me a second glance.

"I might have peed a little," I told Arty.

"Come on," she said trying to hide the smile on her face. We then went to his palaces door and as I went to knock Artemis just pushed the door open and strolled on in. I guess we are just barging in then. We walked in and I was immediately hit with the smell of some serious body odor and the saddest songs I've ever heard.

 ** _Hey guys and gals. It's your wild writer, Cloaked Protagonist, here. Just a little teaser while I'm working on the 5K special. We hit over 30 follows, WOOOOO. Now to business. Will the guest who left a ton of reviews on my story either make an account or sign in so I can address some of the comments you made? I would answer them here but there will be some spoilers and I don't want to ruin it for everybody._**

 ** _QOTD: What is the monster that you would not want to fight the most._**

 ** _This is Cloaked Protagonist, signing off._**


End file.
